Mission Impossible Muyo!
by Shrinkwrap
Summary: Tenchi is an undercover agent and he has a mission to find and destroy Sakuya. Tenchi in Tokyo spinoff.Anti Sakuya and Tenchi/Ryoko stuph.


Mission Impossible Muyo!  
  
disclaimer:I dont own anyone xcept me...tHE aUTHOR!!And if i did own TM, I would sue Cartoon Network for cancelling my show for Mobile Suit Gundam! GYAH!  
A/n: my first Tenchi fic! I'm so proud! *cries*  
  
I am Tenchi.You may know me as Tenchi.I'm known as a boy who  
goes to school in Tokyo, but I'm realy an undercover agent for a classified company. You are the only persom outside my company to know that, so please keep it secret.My latest mission is to find and destroy  
Sakuya. Sakuya is pure evil.She ends up hoeplessly in love with me, but I don't blame her. I am so incredibly hot. Anyway, she was at a school in Tokyo, so I enrolled, hoping to find and destroy her ugly ass. I found her, alright.  
  
*(ryoko)**  
I wish Tenchi hadn't left for school. It isn't so dull here. It's horrible here without him. Aeka is always yelling about how much she deserves him. She even hitchiked to Tokyo and dragged Sasami and Ryo-ohki along. That is one lovesick girl.It's not like I don't love Tenchi or anything...but...I wish Tenchi was here!  
  
*(tenchi)**  
Okay, I meet Miss Evil, she falls in love with me, and BOOM! Fast foreward to the carnival.It's the day of the carnival and here I am working at Sakuya's booth. She thinks I like her. I am so sneaky. So, I am washing up the dishes and I see what I think is Aeka. No, it couldn't be. Then, I see Sasami running by, calling for Ryo-ohki.  
"They're here..." Then things start going wrong. Mihoshi blows a stand up,Washu creates a giant rampaging rat, and Aeka ans Sasami do stuff.(A/N I forgot what happened.:) I send them home while Sakuya evilly looks on.  
*(ryoko)**  
I'm gonna go visit Tenchi since Sasami isn't here to cook and I'm bored. *teleports there* ?? What happened to his door? *shrugs and goes in* "Hmmm. No one's home. *sees the carnival flier* Oh! A carnival! I bet Tenchi is there!*goes there and floats around* "Tenchi?" Where could he be? Hmmm. Lemme stand here on this bridge.Why can't I find him? Wha? Something behind me...*slowly turns around* Tenchi! He's kissing...Sakuya. "...Tenchi..." My whisper broke them apart and Tenchi saw me. "Ryoko!" I was saddened and I turned around. "I know...now, Tenchi, that I was fooling myself. Why didn't I know that once you came to Tokyo...That you would forget about everyone. Especially me and Aeka.Ever since that girl came to the door asking for you." Tenchi was quiet." Goodbye Tenchi."  
*(tenchi)**  
" No! Ryoko, wait!" I press my super secret cop backup button so the cops will take Sakuya away before Ryoko leaves. Police surround us in five seconds. Then Ryoko says," What? You're going to arrest me?"  
"No! Sakuya! tHE aUTHOR thinks she's evil! I'll explain later."  
Sakuya screams as she is carried away to the super secret torture chamber," BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME TENCHI!" "Well, you thought wrong!" Ryoko looked confused. "Look, Ryoko, I am an undercover agent."  
*(where sakuya is)**  
*Sakuya is dragged away to the torture chamber*  
"nOW, sAKUYA, BE TORTURED!"  
*a Jigglypuff hopps out*  
Sakuya: How cute!  
Jigglypuff: *sings*  
S:*falls asleep*  
J: *hopps away*  
S:*wakes up and is surrounded by Barney, the Tellytubbies,and other potentially annoying children's characters* NOOOOOOOOO! WHY???  
evil voice of tHE aUTHOR:cUZ i AM tHE aUTHOR AND YOU ARE A BITCH!  
s:*cries* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
*(ryoko)**  
"Undercover agent?" "Yup." "??Okay..." " My mission was to find Sakuya and destroy her.I kissed her to give the police time to arrive. She was wanted for being EVIL and I had to capture her." I thought you had to destroy her." " She will be destroyed from the torture chamber."  
*(sakuya)**  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo!  
*(tenchi)**  
"I don't love her. And I only left home for Tokyo for the mission. I'm sorry."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Pinky promise?"(A/N I know. That is SO juvinile.I still do it. :)  
"Yeah."  
"So who do you really like?"  
"Guess."  
*(sakuya)**  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TENCHI LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOT THAT DEMON LADY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
*(ryoko)**  
"...Me?"  
Tenchi nodds and gives me a quick kiss.  
*melt*  
And then he just stands there.  
"Don't look at me! I'm speechless!"  
*(sakuya)**  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo...*deep breath*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
*(tenchi)**  
"What do you want me to do then?"  
"Kiss me again."  
*(sakuya)**  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
*tHE aUTHOR**  
aND THAT CONTINUES!  
wHEE!  
tHE eND!  
  
A/n: I know this was sucky...blah blah blah. but whote this at 2 in the morning last night so sue me!  
  
See this handy little box down here?It's for *gasp* YOU! I will use your flames to roast *mmmmmmmmmmmm* marshmallows! 


End file.
